The File
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Sequel to I'm Where - The rest of the Weasley's and the Minister hear all about it.
1. Chapter 1

Molly stepped into the office and grabbed Harry in a bear hug that almost crushed his ribs, "What were you thinking. Going off like that, you had us worried half to death. " By this time the rest of the Weasleys had arrived.

When she let go and Harry could breathe again he said, "I know I was wrong but let me tell you what I was thinking. I was blaming myself for all the deaths during the battle and I thought that you wouldn't want me around because I let Fred die."

Molly glared at him, "We don't blame you Harry. It was the death eaters and Voldemort's fault not yours. Surely you know we love you as one of our own."

It was Harry's turn to hug her, "I know that now Mum, I was just really confused."

Everyone had sat in a chair in the Headmistresses office. When Harry let Molly go he sat by Ginny and Molly sat by Arthur she was dabbing her eyes because Harry had called her Mum.

Minerva said, "Harry returned this morning and we are stating the reasons he just gave you as the only reason he was gone. While they are the reasons he wanted to go away, he didn't leave of his own accord." She indicated for Harry to start.

Harry said, "When Ron, Hermione and I left the Great Hall we came to this office. I talked with Professor Dumbledore's portrait for a bit then we left. Hermione and Ron went back to the Great Hall, I went to our dorm. All the way back I was thinking about it being all my fault and that none of you would probably want me around. I thought it would be best to disappear for a while, but I was going to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny where I was going. During my nap something happened and I woke up in my dorm but during a different year."

Percy said, "How could you time travel in your sleep?"

Harry said, "Don't know. I'm not sure I had any control whatsoever. I woke up to someone poking me and it turned out to be my Dad."

Molly gasps, "What year?"

Harry said, "Fall of 1978, they were in their seventh year. I got to spend three days with them. I also met Neville's parents. It was a great experience, getting to know my Mum and Dad was brilliant."

Arthur said, "Did you just dream it but stay somewhere here in the castle?"

Minerva said, "No, I remember him showing up. Remus came to get me saying they had something in the dorm that Albus would have to fix. We got there and Harry was sitting on the bed. I also remember him being quite cheeky in my class."

Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny chuckled, they knew what she meant because they had seen the memory in the pensieve.

Minerva continued, "The DADA Professor that year was an Auror. Harry impressed him with his knowledge and power. He brought Lily and James together. And he fought Voldemort."

Bill said, "You fought Voldemort there? Why didn't you kill him there?"

Harry said, "I couldn't."

Ron said, "Bill this has to do with the assignment Professor Dumbledore left with us. He couldn't have accomplished it there."

Bill argued, "This doesn't make sense. You accomplished the assignment. Harry got stronger and could stop Voldemort."

Hermione said, "Getting Harry stronger wasn't the assignment, that was a side effect."

Harry said, "I'll tell you about the assignment but it can't leave this room." Everyone agreed and Harry told them about the Horcruxes and everything they had done in the last year and what happened when he visited past. Harry finished with, "I'm just glad that Sirius and Remus understood and weren't mad at me."

Arthur said, "I'm not sure I could have done what you all did. Ron, I couldn't be prouder of you."

Ron said, "But Dad, I left them on their own. How can you be proud of that?"

Arthur grinned, "You went back."

Harry said, "I keep telling you Ron. He gave you that in case we got separated, he knew you would get us all back together."

Ron said, "He knew I'd be a baby and walk out."

Albus' portrait said, "Ron, I knew this year would be hard on your friendships as well as your bodies. When friends are together constantly they will bicker no matter how much they care for each other. You have the heart to reach out to the others. You are the only one with experience in family relationships, that's why I gave it to you. Hermione and Harry are good friends but they never had the siblings to fight and make up with. It doesn't matter who's right or wrong families stay together and work it out."

Ron said, "But I forgot it for a while."

Percy said, "We all do occasionally, at least you figured it out right away. It took me three years to remember it."

Harry whispered to Ginny, "Do they know about us?"

Ginny replied, "Not Charlie or Percy but the rest do, why."

Harry said, "I don't know about wizard culture, but in muggle culture its proper to ask the father if you can marry the girl."

Ginny grinned, "It's not but I know Dad would think it's great, you going to do it now with my brothers here?"

Harry said, "You ok with that?" Ginny nodded so Harry turned to Mr. Weasley and wait for the conversation to end, "Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur said, "Harry, you don't have to call me Mr. Weasley all the time. Arthur will do."

Harry said, "Do you know much about Muggle traditions?" Arthur shook his head and Harry continued, "When a guy wants to get married he has to ask the girl's father for permission."

Arthur grimaced, "I would have hated to do that. Good thing for you Wizards don't go with that tradition."

Harry smiled, "I know but, I want to marry Ginny. We don't plan on getting married for at least a year. I love her and she is the only reason I'm alive. When I died I only came back because she was still here. I would like your permission and Mrs. Weasley's to ask Ginny to marry me."

Arthur leaned toward Molly and they discussed it for a moment. He turned back to Harry and said, "On one condition, no more Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Harry said, "How about Mum and Dad?" Arthur and Molly smiled and nodded.

Charlie said, "Wait, so you're engaged now?"

Harry said, "No I just have permission to get engaged. First I need to get a ring and then ask her properly."

Bill ask, "If you don't mind me asking, when did you know you wanted to marry Ginny?"

Harry said, "Last summer on my birthday."

Ron said, "But… you had only been together for a month. And then you broke up with her."

Harry said, "I've liked Ginny since fifth year. I didn't realize it until the beginning of sixth year. By then she was going out with Dean and I couldn't do anything about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny giggled, "So Dean was right then."

Harry said, "About what?"

Ginny said, "When you two walked in on us snogging in that secret passage. We all knew Ron was mad but Dean said he thought you wanted to rip his head off."

Harry scratched his head, "Actually I wanted to jinx him to jelly. It was a half hour later that I was trying to convince myself that wanting to tear him limb from limb for kissing you was just brotherly affection and protectiveness."

Several of Ginny's brothers snickered. Arthur asked, "Why did you break up with her then?"

Harry said, "Many of the people that I love have been killed by Voldemort. I didn't want her to be next. I thought if we weren't together he wouldn't go after her."

Percy asked, "When did you start going out."

Ginny said, "I'll handle this question. None of your business. No just kidding. Harry was in detention for our last quidditch game. I played seeker for him. Katie was back so Dean came back on the team in my place. We played brilliantly. In three and a half hours of play Ron only let in fourteen goals, we had thirty goals then I caught the snitch right from under Cho Chang's nose. Ahhh it was fantastic. Anyway we were having the party in the common room and kind of waiting for Harry to come back from detention so we could celebrate with him."

Charlie asked, "What was he in detention for?"

Ginny said, "Fighting with Malfoy. Of course his detention was with Snape and he held him for five or six hours. But when he came into the room he had a shocked look on his face. It may have been because Ron was in his face yelling we won we won. I was going to go over and give him a hug but when I got there he kissed me instead."

George asked, "In front of everybody? What if she had turned you down, that would have been bad."

Harry said, "Didn't think about that. I looked up from talking to Ron and she was kind of running towards me with a fiery look on her face. Not like mad just fiery, then she was in my arms and I just kissed her. I didn't even think about it. I'd been planning on asking her out. I had hoped after the game we could get together but then I had detention and I was sure she would get back with Dean before I could ask her."

Ron said, "It was horrible. I was talking to Harry then wham he's kissing Ginny right in front of me. When they finally stopped hours later Harry looks at me as if asking are you ok with this. I thought well better him than anyone else at least I trust Harry."

Hermione said, "When they kissed it shocked everyone. Dean had been trying to get Ginny's attention so he could ask her out again. And Ginny had been dodging him. He was just walking up to Harry when Ginny got there. He gripped the glass he was holding so tight it shattered. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and when they stopped a few people whistled or giggled. It took probably ten minutes for the party to start up again after they left. Romilda Vane spent the evening trying to bash Ginny but every time she tried one of Ginny's friends would stop her. She finally went to her dorm."

Neville said, "Dean was so mad. He bashed Harry until Professor Dumbledore died. Can we change the subject. I have a question?" No one said no so he asked, "Harry did you ever find out about that animagus transformation?"

Harry said, "Just what you saw from the past."

Neville said, "Well she may have a different answer 20 years later."

Harry said, "Good point. Professor, do you remember me asking you about that?"

Minerva said, "Yes and the answer is the same."

Charlie asked, "Just being nosy but what was your question?"

Harry said, "I just wanted to know if a person could have more than one animagus animal. She said no."

Charlie nodded but Neville said, "But what about what you saw after the potion?"

Minerva spoke up, "You took the animagus potion? You should only do that with supervision it's very dangerous. Only skilled animagi can assist with that."

Harry grinned, "I did have supervision, my Dad and Godfather as well as Remus and the rat. They were already animagi and helped me start."

Minerva shook her head, "What did you see."

Harry said, "I don't think you're going to believe me."

Minerva said, "At this point I think I'll believe anything."

Harry said, "Fine but you've been warned. I saw four black animals. A panther and a dog…"

Minerva said, "Four. You saw and transformed into four animals."

Harry said, "Yes."

Minerva said, "Impossible."

Harry said, "That's what happened I can show you the memory if you want."

Minerva said, "What animals again."

Harry said, "A panther and a dog…."

Minerva said, "Wait. Panther as in a large black cat and a dog. There totally opposite how can that be."

Harry grinned, "You think that's impossible wait till you hear the last two."

Minerva said, "What are they?"

First Harry stood and walked over to the pensieve and pulled out the memory, then he said, "A dragon and a phoenix."

Minerva got up and said, "I have to see this."

When she left the memory she was speechless. The rest of the Weasley's wanted to see the memory so they went next. When they got out they were all talking excitedly. Minerva was still silent.

When everyone had settled down Harry approached Dumbledore's portrait, "Do you have any ideas?"

Albus answered, "No, never heard of anything like that. Have you tried to transform yet?"

Harry said, "No I was only there three days and they were pretty full."

Albus said, "Clear a space on the floor, and lay down on your side Harry." Harry did as he was told, "Now concentrate on that feeling you had when in your panther form. Feel the fur, feel your paws on the ground, feel what it would be like to be the panther."

In a matter of moments Harry was replaced by a large black cat. Albus said, "Open your eyes. Congratulations you have your panther form."

Harry looked around, everything looked different. He could smell different people he still liked Ginny's best. He even knew who he was smelling. Then he picked up another scent. He walked around to each person smelling them. He was growling and it was making everyone tense.

Minerva transformed into her cat and then back, "He smells someone that's making him angry. Just hold still until he finds them."

Hermione said, "Who is it?" Minerva just shrugged and changed back into her cat.

After a few second Harry grabbed Bill's pocket and pulled. It ripped and something fell to the floor he stepped on it quickly and tried to say Hermione it came out as a hiss.

When Minerva transformed back she said, "He wants you over there Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked over and got down to look under his foot. He raised it up for a second and then put it back down. Hermione laughed and conjured a jar. When Ron saw the jar he laughed too. When Hermione was ready Harry moved his foot and Hermione scooped up the large black beetle.

Harry transformed back and said, "Hello Rita." He took the jar and put a spell on it, "Ok, Rita its shatter proof so don't try to transform back. And now I'm making it sound proof too."

Minerva asked, "Rita Skeeter?" Harry nodded, she said, "She isn't registered is she?"

Harry laughed and said, "No."

Albus asked, "How long have you know about Ms. Skeeter?"

Harry said, "Hermione figured it out at the end of fourth year. We didn't say anything because no one would have believed us."

Ron said, "Not to mention that the Ministry was out to get Harry."

Albus said, "Wonderful, she didn't write anything for a year did you keep her the whole time?"

Hermione said, "No I just told her to print the truth or we would turn her in."

Albus said, "Minerva please put her in the top drawer. You'll need to obliviate her later. Now Harry let's try one of the others."

Harry went through the same process again. This time he lay there for a long time and nothing happened. He sat up and said, "I keep interrupting the concentration on the dog with the cat thoughts. So I going to try a different animal. I'll try the Phoenix next, I'll come back to the dog later. "

Albus said, "Sit on the ground but bend your knees and keep your feet on the ground. Concentrate on the feel of the wind on the feathers that you felt."

After fifteen minutes Harry had sprouted some feathers on his back and arms but that was all. Albus said, "Don't despair Harry remember you have already achieved the animagus status and Minerva can register your panther form. There is no precedence for numerous forms anyway. I would wait until you have them then we'll deal with that."

Minerva said, "Ok, I need to get a detailed description of your panther so please change." Harry changed and Minerva started, "I need to check from head to tail for anything other than black fur."

As she checked, Harry tried to stand very still, Minerva check his face and front legs and down his right side. She then checked the left side, his back and his back end. Then she had him roll over to check his belly.

Minerva said, "I see only black. Not a hint of lighter shade anywhere. So we'll put black panther." She did a spell, "Seven feet from nose to the end of the tail, 150 pounds, tail twenty six inches long, and height is thirty inches at the shoulder, and green eyes. That will be your identifying mark green looks good with the black but it's not quite right."

Ginny asked, "What color eyes do panthers usually have?"

Minerva said, "Usually they are yellow/green."

Harry made a sound and Minerva looked at him, he closed his eyes and after a few moments opened them again to reveal yellow/green eyes. Minerva dropped her wand and her mouth flew open.

Albus laughed from his portrait, "Try that dog form now Harry, without changing back to human."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes, his body shrank, his fur grew longer, and his features changed into a dog that would remind you of snuffles. Albus applauded from his portrait, "Let's see the phoenix."

Harry achieved the phoenix quicker than the dog. He spread his wings flapped a few time and flew up and landed on the back of Ginny's chair. Ginny touched his wing and the two flashed away. After a few moments they flashed back. Harry flew to the spot on the floor and changed back to his human form, "Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't realize flashing would be that easy."

Ginny laughed, "That's alright Harry, but why the common room?"

Harry said, "Not sure, but when you touch my wing I got the urge to go there and it just happened. I wish Fawkes would come back, I'd like to ask him some questions."

Albus said, "Now what about that dragon?"

Harry looked around, "I'd need a lot more room."

Albus asked, "How much?"

Harry thought, "Maybe if we clear all the tables and chairs out and move everyone behind Professor McGonagall's desk it should be enough room. Maybe you should all go and observe from the stairs."

Minerva shrunk down all the furniture and moved it out of the main office. Then everyone moved to the stairs, and Harry transformed into the Phoenix. He sat in the middle of the empty space and concentrated. After a few moments he started to grow, and grow, and grow. He changed as he grew and finally a large dragon was in the office.

Charlie wooped, "Wow, and Black Irish Spike, these are so rare. We only have one at the reserve. We have a dozen or so Red's but only one black."

Harry changed back to his human form and waited. Albus was grinning ear to ear, "Fabulous Harry."

Minerva said, "I need to contact Kingsley. I don't know what to do."

Everyone repositioned the furniture as Minerva talked to Kingsley. Then she pulled back from the connection and went to her desk. She opened the drawer and took out the jar. She obliviated Rita and then sat the jar on her desk. After a few moments Kingsley came through followed by three Aurors.

Kingsley walked up to Harry and shook his hand, "Glad your back Harry, we've been worried."

Harry nodded and Minerva said, "First order of business is this bug. Is Rita Skeeter registered as an animagus?"

One of the Aurors said, "No."

Minerva open the jar and dumped out the bug and transfigured it back into Rita. She was seized by two Aurors and Portkeyed back to the ministry. Kingsley sent the third Auror back to the ministry, and sat down to talk.

Minerva said, "Harry will you check him."

Harry transformed into his panther and smelled but it was only Kingsley. When he returned to human form he said, "All clear."

Kingsley stared at Harry, "When did you become an animagus."

Harry said, "I took the potion while I was gone and today I had my first transformation."

Kingsley shook his head, " I've never heard of it happening that fast. Minerva how long did it take you to get the transformation completed?"

Minerva said, "I was faster than average and I took six months."

Kingsley said, "And I thought the biggest news would be Harry's back. Now Harry other than becoming an animagus why did you leave."

Harry said, "The official story is I needed time to deal with all the deaths at the battle because I was taking them personally. I thought people would be mad because I couldn't stop Voldemort quick enough." Kingsley look at him questioningly

Minerva said, "He's not eighteen yet. He still has some maturing to do. He doesn't always respond the way people think their hero should. But that's because he doesn't view himself as a hero."

Kingsley said, "That's the official story." Everyone in the room nodded, so he asked, "What's the unofficial story?"


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva said, "Somehow Harry was transported through time to twenty years in the past and he just got back."

Kingsley said, "Are you going to do it again?"

Harry said, "No." Everyone looked at him and he said, "I'm certain it won't happen again. Don't ask me how I know but I do."

Minerva said, "There is more and this next part is what I wanted you here for. In my recollection and in Albus' we do not remember there ever being an animagus with more than one animal. Can you recall any?"

Kingsley said, "When I was working for the registry office enforcement there was no one on the list with more than one animal, why?"

Minerva nodded at Harry and he transformed into the dog.

Kingsley said, "You look just like Sirius. I'll check the registry again. What do you want to do if there has been no one?"

Minerva said, "We don't know. That's what we wanted your input for."

Harry changed back and said, "It's more complicated than you think Kingsley. I don't just have two, I have four and two are magical animals. I would like to keep part of this a secret. I already have more than enough fame I don't want anymore."

Kingsley thought for a moment, "Percy doesn't the Ministery have some top secret files only for the eyes of the Minister for Magic?"

Percy said, "There is a file like that, you may want to talk to Fudge about where it is kept. You won't have access to it being just an intermediate. But if you get voted in you will be able to access it. The Animagus transformation needs to be registered within four months of the first successful transformation. We should have time to wait it out and put his other three forms in that file then the information can be released sometime in the future if needed. No minister can release any information out of that file unless all involved parties approve or they are dead. It's part of the vow of office so a rival Minister doesn't release information that a past Minister has promised to protect."

Kingsley said, "The vote is to take place at the end of the week. So we should be fine. I want to look in that file too, if anyone previously had multiple animagus forms it may be in there if nowhere else."

Minerva said, "We also need to know if anyone has been able to do magic in their animagus form."

Kingsley looked at Harry, "My word, you were busy in the last three days."

Harry said, "I only thought to try when Professor McGonagall said that my eyes would be my identifying feature. Professor have you ever tried to do magic in form?"

Minerva said, "No I haven't , I'll try eye color like you did." She tried several times but was unsuccessful. She transformed back , "I'll keep trying but I don't think I can. I think it may be because some of your forms are magical animals."

Harry said, "I have a question back on that file if I can ask."

Percy said, "You can ask but I don't know that I'll be able to tell you."

Harry nodded, "Say Fudge added a secret about a death eater and now that person needs to go to Azkaban, but without the secret from the file he can't be sent."

Percy said, "If the party with the secret had done something illegal it can be let out without their approval."

Harry nodded then asked, "Since it's my secret I can tell who I want can't I?"

Percy said, "Yes I don't think I need to say this but be careful about it."

Kingsley asked, "Which form do you want to register?"

Harry said, "The black panther. The dog I can use to walk around without anyone knowing who I am. I definitely want to keep both magical animals secret."

Albus said, "Wise choice Harry, Minerva told me about Stapp and Karcle who else is running other than you Kingsley?"

Kingsley replied, "Just the three of us. The other heads didn't want to put their names in."

Albus asked, "Any changes in the Wizemigot?"

Kingsley, "We have lost three during the last year but they haven't been replaced yet. Perkins, and Smythe were killed and of course Umbridge has been sentenced to Azkaban for her Muggleborn registration act and siding with Voldemort."

All the teenagers yelled, "Yes!" and the adults chuckled.

Albus said, "Well then you shouldn't have any trouble."

Harry said, "Not to add pressure or anything Kingsley, but I don't want to tell anyone but you my secret, so you better win."

Ron chuckled, "There's you campaign slogan, Because Harry Potter wants me to win."

Albus laughed, "Wonderful idea but I don't think he's going to need it."

A week later Kingsley Shacklebolt was sworn in as Minister of Magic. After searching the secret file it was discovered that Harry was the first multiple animal anamagus ever recorded. He followed that by becoming the youngest Auror in history when he and Ron joined the office the week after.

Twenty years later when Kingsley decided to retire from the Ministry the next Minister was given a shock. Harry now had a complete file dedicated only to him.

Minister Wood said, "Merlin, I… wow… I always knew he was a special person but… does he have any idea…" finally he pulled himself together, "No wonder he kept this stuff hidden, he'd never have a moments peace from anyone if this got out."

Kingsley said, "I know that's why I made that file. By the way he's going to be here in a few minutes to answer any questions for you."

There was a knock on the door and Kingsley opened it to admit Harry. Harry shook Kingsley's hand the reached towards Oliver Wood, "Minister Wood how are you today?"

Oliver said, "Harry we've known each other since we were teens, it's just Oliver. And today I am shocked speechless."

Harry laughed, "I can't tell you how glad I was to hear you had won. Quite a relief."

Oliver said, "Yes, I wouldn't want Lucious Malfoy knowing all these secrets either. I know he's paid his debt and changed his ways but he'll always be a Death Eater to me. Anyway looking at all this stuff if I didn't know you Harry I would think this was a joke but even then some of this is hard to swallow. I knew about your panther form, but three more?"

Harry didn't say anything he just changed into his dog form. Oliver raised an eyebrow then Harry changed into his Phoenix then back to his human form. Oliver said, "You aren't going to show the other one are you?"

Harry said, "No he won't fit in this office."

Oliver nodded, "Later then." Oliver kept skimming through Harry's file, "I'm not going to rush through this can I assume that you would be available to talk in the future about all this?"

Harry nodded, "Sure any time."

Oliver said, "Does Ginny know about this stuff. Merlin time travel Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Ginny knows everything, but my kids don't know any of it. When they each come of age I want to bring them in and let them read it if that's possible."

Oliver laughed, "After looking at this file I have confirmed what I have always believed, with you Harry anything is possible."


End file.
